


Stop the Madness

by DarklyDreamingDixon



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Cock Cages, Crying, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Problem and solution, Turned-on by canon-typical violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:31:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarklyDreamingDixon/pseuds/DarklyDreamingDixon
Summary: Rick realizes a bad trend after he chews out Joe's jugular.   Every time he gets ultra violent, he gets hard.  How can he stop these inappropriate erections?  Daryl to the rescue!





	Stop the Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to HogwartsToAlexandria for brainstorming this little baby with me!
> 
> I've been stuck in a terrible writer's block so I wrote this little fic in just an hour or so. I just need to get something out there and hopefully get encouraged to write more again! I've been dragging ass in the writing department!

“What you did last night? Any body would have done that,” Daryl said, his voice somber and soft.

“No, not that.” Rick sat, arms over his knees, hands trembling, his gaze unwieldy and unfocused.

“Something happened. That ain’t you.” Daryl said.

“Daryl you saw what I did to Tyreese. It ain’t all of it but that’s who I am now.” Rick remembered coming to blows with the bigger man the day the prison fell, fists smashing, knuckles bloody, teeth gritting. He was practically growling like an animal. And it happened then, too. The thing that happens.

Daryl shook his head again. “You did what you had to do.”

“No man. No,” Rick said as he lowered his voice. “I _liked_ it.”

The morning air was cool and brought goosebumps to Rick’s clammy skin and the memory of his mouth full of blood and flesh made his dick twitch again. “I got _hard_ from it. Hard from beating Tyreese, from Joe. It’s not right. Something about me’s not right, Daryl,” Rick said, his voice holding on to the fall of a sob.

Daryl put a reassuring hand on Rick’s knee. “This world’s fucked ta hell. It’s bound to mess people up. You got kin to protect. Got all of us really and it’s a lot of pressure. You just needed...maybe you just need to be laid?” Dary suggested without any glimmer of humor.

“No. It’s not that. I Don’t _want_ to let the violence get me there. It ain’t right. I gotta...I gotta...do something to stifle it. He licked at his lips and tasted the blood still smeared there. “Even the taste of this blood is turning me on. Goddamnit. M’ getting hard just replaying it all in my head.”

Daryl just nodded and listened as he often did. “I have an idea.”

“If it’s just getting laid I’m out. That’s not what I’m looking for and I doubt Michonne is into it.”

“It ain’t that,” Daryl answered. “Saw a store down a ways. Stay here till they wake up,” Daryl said pointing to the car Michonne and Carl still slept in. “I’ll be back.”

He got up to leave and Rick stayed seated, his hands still shaking. 

“Thanks for...for just being you, Daryl,” Rick said softly. “I can’t do anything without you.”

“You can,” Daryl said with a lift of his chin. “But I’m glad you don’t.”

When Daryl returned he didn’t have any obvious packages with him. “They still sleeping?” Daryl asked.

“Carl woke once. Screaming. Bit of a nightmare but he’s back to bed now. Michonne is with him.

Daryl squatted in front of his leader. “You trust me?”

“With my life,” Rick answered.

He took a box out of his pocket. “It’s a cock cage,” Daryl explained. “Put it on. Lock it up. And give me the key. You won’t get hard. It will keep you from getting off on it.”

Rick cocked his head and inspected the package. It was made of metal bars and looked eerily like a tiny bird cage. “What’s this part?” he asked of a long cylindrical metal rod. 

“Don’t gotta use that part. It plugs you up so you can’t take a piss without removing it”

“How do you know about this shit?” Rick asked.

“I was locked up before the turn. Had a boyfriend who didn’t make it past day three once the dead were up. Had to pat down his mostly devoured body to look for the keys after the walkers were finished with him.

“Fuck, Daryl. I’m sorry. I didn’t know you had...didn’t know you’d been with anyone.”

A quick nod told Rick Daryl didn’t want to talk anymore about it so instead of asking a thousand questions that were blossoming into his mind, he stood and walked off towards the woods. 

“Need help with it?” Daryl asked. 

“I’ll let you know,” Rick answered. 

Rick found a private spot behind some trees where he could still peer around and keep an eye on the car. He looked back at Daryl then down at the box. A Jailbird Chastity Steel Cock Cage. He liked the idea of it, of keeping his cock in check instead of letting it grow during his fits of anger. He’d been noticing it for a while, close calls with walkers where he lost his shit, got hard and just wanted to _FUCK_. Just like the day with Tyreese, his teeth dripping with blood from the punches. Like the way he felt when he was trying to murder the Governor, both of them bloody and desperate, clinging for an upper hand. He’d wanted to win and to _FUCK_. Just like last night- that drive, that anger, that desire to dominate. So much blood drained down to his cock afterwards he was worried he’d faint.

It felt flithy, wrong, and this device just might work. Daryl proved he could be trusted with Rick’s life and now Rick would trust him with everything. He tried to figure out the contraption himself but he was nervous and his hands were fumbling. 

He looked back to Daryl who was gazing in his direction and Rick waved him over. 

“I can’t figure this damn thing out.”

“I got you,” Daryl said. He always had Rick’s back and Rick snorted at the thought of Daryl now having his front. 

Daryl smirked up at him as he attached the device and locked it. “Not gonna lie, Rick. Knowing you’re in this kinda turns me on.”

Rick started putting together all the pieces of this all-too-weird morning as he looked down at Daryl. “You’re gay,” Rick said as if it first really hit him.

Daryl nodded, a pink flush coloring his cheeks.

“No. Put the other rod in too,” Rick insisted when Daryl started to stand without it in place.

Daryl frowned. “I’d have to unlock you every time you had to piss,” he warned.

“I want that. Want to have those moments with you where we can talk privately, where you can talk me down. Need you to be there for me.”

Daryl nodded tersely again. “I can do that.” Once it was on securely, Rick walked a circle to test out the feel. 

“Shit. I forgot to piss first,” Rick said with a lazy laugh. Daryl got the keys back out and took out the sound. 

“How do I do this? I can’t aim it.”

“I’d recommend squatting,” Daryl suggested and Rick followed his instruction. As he let loose, Daryl put a hand on Rick’s shoulder. “Everything’s going to be okay, man. I’ll take care of you.”

Rick stood and let Daryl reattach the sound and lock. “I know you will, Daryl. You’re all I have in this world I can trust. Seeing you last night...I thought I was dreaming, like my brain was projecting the only thing I really wanted.”

“Wanted?” Daryl asked with his typical doubtful self-worth. 

Rick took Daryl’s face in his hands and kissed him, soft at first, than harder, than with a ferocity that paralleled Rick’s actions from the night before. Daryl accepted every touch, ever brush of lips, every nip of teeth, every slide of skin, every graze and grip of fingers against his strong arms. 

“I know I said I didn’t need laid but goddamn this thing is kind of a turn on.”

“It is. I wore it 24-7 for my ex-lover. Wanted to be fucked all the goddamn time, but I never wanted to be aggressive. Never wanted to do the fucking. That’s what you’re looking for right?”

“Yeah,” Rick breathed. “Fuck me. Bring me down a peg. Take all this angry testosterone out of me, please.”

“You sure, Rick?” 

“Fuck yes. Fuck me.”

“This is the start of something serious you know,” Daryl warned.

“You and I have always been serious, Daryl. It’s been heavy in the air between us since the day we met.”

\-----------------

The moment lingered before Daryl got back to business. “Luckily I got lube, too,” he announced as he pulled it out of another pocket. “I figured you’d need the relief after being denied. Just didn’t think you’d need it so soon,” Daryl chuckled.

“Wait,” Rick said as he leaned against a tree still dizzy from the new sensations the cock cage brought. “Did you come up with this whole idea just to fuck me?”

“No,” Daryl said straight-faced. “I came up with the idea first, then it dawned on me I could probably fuck you.”

Rick’s pants were still unzipped and splayed open and he dropped them to the ground. “Do it,” he growled and he turned towards the nearest oak, palms on the bark and legs spread.

Daryl had two fingers lubed and at Rick’s entrance in record time. “If you want it as bad as I remember wanting it, I won’t waste too much time prepping you.”

“Daryl, Jesus, just fuck me.”

It took a moment of being finger-fucked before Rick realized he was drooling. He tried to lick up the drool but it still tasted like the stale coppery blood from his beard and that thought made his cock attempt to stand. The pressure of the cage keeping his cock squeezed and tight, the strain against the bars, all turning him on even more. He still felt that aggressive anger until finally he felt his hole breach open to make way for Daryl’s cock. It felt intrusive and intimate, tingly and breath-taking and down-right, god-damn submissive. 

Rick groaned and cried for more, for harder, for deeper. He wanted to be fucked mercilessly, fucked into the ground, he wanted that crazy part of himself to be a sobbing mess of submission on the dirty forrest floor. He felt himself bending more until he was on all fours, Dary following after him and pounding away. Rick rested his forehead on the ground and took what he was being given. His cock was strained and leaking as Daryl moved just the right way and started nailing Rick’s prostate. And before he knew it, Rick _was_ crying, gasping, leaking, losing himself in nothing but sensation, nothing but Daryl and his musky scent and strong arms and thick cock. And his voice -- Jesus Christ, his fucking voice. 

“That’s it Rick, give it to me. Let me take it all away. Just feel me fuck you. Let yourself feel. This is your life now, wanting me to fucking nail you at every turn.” Then his voice quieted. “Beg me,” he whispered against Rick’s ear, slowing down his thrusts.

“Faster,” Rick whined. 

“I can’t hear you,” Daryl whispered again.

“Faster, Daryl, please. Fuck me til I...fuck how can I come in this thing? Fucking fuck fuck,” Rick ground out with each new pump. 

“I’m the one who comes, Rick. that’s the way you wanted it. You give and I get.”

“Yes,” Rick sobbed. “That’s what I wanted.” Tears stained his dirty blood-soaked cheeks. “I don’t deserve it. I don’t deserve you. I don’t...I don’t.”

Daryl stiled and reached around to grab tight to Rick’s chin. “You do deserve to feel good and I’m gonna make you. Just not in the way you’re used to. Don’t you dare think you don’t deserve good things.”

Rick felt his balls attempt to draw up, the device pulling away from his body and causing some discomfort. 

“Your other parts will become incredible erogenous zones now that your cock is off limits, “ Daryl explained. He pulled Rick’s shirt off and pinched at his nipples. 

Each pinch brought on a tearful howl of ecstasy from Rick. 

“You’re not a monster, Rick. You’re mine.” Daryl pumped in one last time then held tight to Rick as he emptied inside him and squeezed at Daryl’s now-purple nipples. 

Rick sobbed and cried as a steady stream of cum drizzled out of his tiny trapped dick. He gasped, breathing in the smell of wet dirt and pine needles and wondered if just that scent will make him horney from now on.

“Is this what you wanted, Rick? No longer looking to fight and fuck?”

“Christ. This is exactly how I need it. Thank you Daryl.”

“You’re welcome, Rick. You’re going to be insatiable now, but you won’t be violent. I’ll fuck you as often as you want. And, Rick? It will be often,” Daryl grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> So--- question.
> 
> I've started a new slave fic. My last one, Socially Acceptable, I posted as I wrote...one chap at a time... and it turned out to be one of my best pieces. so my question is... for this next slave world fic tentatively titled "Bought" should I  
> A. wait till it's completed and post a couple times a week  
> or   
> B. Post each chap as I write them like I did for Socially Acceptable
> 
> Thoughts? Opinions? Was this fic any good? Am I losing my mojo? I need help!! LOL


End file.
